A Little but Big Surprise
by CookieCrazyLamboTwins
Summary: A little surprise shows up in the middle of a battle. When it's discovered that it was left by an old close friend of the twins, how will Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and th eother Autobbots handle it? And will the twins beable to handle that big of a responsability?
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo this little plot has bugged me for a while now! So I'm gonna see how it goes!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"Bluestreak! Shoot those seekers down! We can fight them easier on the ground!" Optimus instructed the young ginner. "Yes, Sir!" Bluestreak replied crouching down and readying his sniper. He fired three shots, each hitting their targets. The seekers wings. "C'mon bro! We got seekers to pumle!" Sunstreaker said to Sideswipe and the two wnet off into battle.

The Autobots and Decepticons had been fighting for a while now, when Soundwave told Megatron two spark signature were coming over the hill they were fighting at the bottom of. "Send Ravage to deal with it!" Megatron commanded. Soundwave nodded and commaned Ravage. "Ravage: Eject and seek out spark signatures. Then report back with findings." Ravage ejected from Soundwave heading up the hill. Half way up the hill the two signatures emerged. It was a sparkling not older than atleast 3 or 4 thousand. The sparkling was riding on a Cyber-Tiger! Then the sparkling yelled "OundBreakor! To Opimu' Prime!" Then the Cyber-Tiger took off down the hill. The battle had stopped when the sparkling was spotted. Then almost everyone glitched when the sparkling pulled out a small bow and arrows and shot Ravage! The Cyber-Tiger supposedly called 'SoundBreaker' was running through all the bots trying to reach Optimus Prime. When Megatron broke out of his trance. "Decepticons! Grab that sparkling!" He commanded. "Autobots! Get her out of there!" Optimus yelled. Before anyone could think the sparkling was surrounded by Autobots and Decepticons. SoundBreaker came to a stop in the center and the sparkling femme hopped off him. Holding her bow and arrows looking more adorable than deadly. She looked to Optimus then back at Megatron. "OundBreakor! Boom!" she said covering her helm fins. Then shocking everyone even more. SoundBreaker took one step forward then let out a very loud roar. One louder than Thundercrackers sonics. "Retreat!" Megatron ordered over the loud noise. With that the decepticons all retreated with swears they would come back for the sparkling. With the Decepticons gone eveyone could get a good look at the sparkling. She was covered in dirt but the color cold could be vaugley seen on her body. Her helm was black with little horn on top, and on the side she had helm fins like Sunstreakers but the vents seemed to light up when the spoke like Wheeljack's. On her back was some kind of back pack. All in all after a good wash, paint and wax, she would be adorable.

Optimus nelt down in front of her and asked "What is your designation?" The little femme looked at Optimus and answered "I'm NightFury!" Optimus smile behind his mask "You obviously know who I am. So how did you get here?" He asked next. She looked at him with a proud little smile that hadn't left her face since she arrived. "My mommy 'ent me 'ere 'efore 'e died." She said her smile leaving and replacing it was a sad look. "What was her designation?" Ratchet asked kneeling next to Optimus with his scanner out. She looked at him then answered quitely "DawnLight." Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. She gasped and took the backpack off. Opening it quickly she pulled out a datapad. She then turned it on and showed it to Optimus. "My mommy 'aid that they would prote't me!" NightFury said pointing to the twins. The said twins looked at her confused "Who was your mom?'' Sideswipe asked. She looked at him then answered ''DawnLight." ''D-D-DawnLight? we grew up with her. Your her sparkling?" Sideswipe asked. She slowly walked over to them with SoundBreaker following, when she reached a few steps from them she stopped and gazed up at their enormous height. The four (SoundBreaker making it four) stood there staring at eachother until Sideswipe gave her a small smile and knelt down in front of her. "Your mom was a close friend of ours. Practically our sister. I remember before we left to join Optimus and his team she was carring you." He started poking her nose ridge playfully when he said 'you' at the end. "She also told us that she was getting really sick, and made us promise to take care of her sparkling when you were born." he finished giving her an apologetic smile. NightFury's optics started to water and a cry broke out as she rushed forward into Sideswipe's arms. He stood up holding her and rubing her back comfortingly. "Y-you knew my mommy?" she asked sniffling. "Yeah." Sideswipe answered.

"Ok. I think we need to get back so Ratchet can do a check up on NightFury." Optimus said breaking the silence. Ratchet transformed and opened his back doors. "Put her in here, Sideswipe." Ratchet instructed. Sideswipe hesitated but did as he was told. When she was in the back of the medic SoundBreaker hoped in the back and sat next to her.

Ratchet shut the doors and the rest of the Autobots transformed. "Autobots! Roll on home!'' Optimus said and they headed back to their base.

* * *

**Well that was it! What do you guys think of it? I know it was kind of short. :/ but oh well. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Well it seems like you guys liked it! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter will be a lot longer..maybe. And I will try to not have as many mistakes as the last chapter. Sorry about that :/**

* * *

The Autobots returened to base and a few were in the med bay waiting for the sparklings check up to be over. "Just a few more minutes NightFury. Then you can go." Ratchet said while typing something on the computer. "Ok." her little voice answered. "So how old are you NightFury?" Sideswipe asked. She put on that proud smile and answered "I'm 4 'ou'and!" Sideswipe chuckled "4 thousand?" "Yeah!" she cheered. Sideswipe then turned to Sunstreaker questioningly :/Hey, sunny? You alright?/: Sideswipe asked poking him through the bond. Sunstreaker was intensly watching the sparkling as if he was trying to see through her. :/Fine./: was the only answer he got from his brother. Something was up with him, but what? Did he not like the sparkling or something? I mean she's adorable, how could you not like her.

"Alright. Your done." Ratchet said turning to NightFury. She nodded and Ratchet set her on the floor. She gave Ratchet a 'thank you' then toddled over to the twins, but she went to Sunstreaker. "Hewo." She said to the yellow warrior. Sunstreaker looked a little shocked for a moment when he realized she was talking to him. "Hi." he finally answered. Sideswipe couldn't help but smile. "I'm NightFury." She said next waiting for him to introduce himself. "Sunstreaker." he said. "Do yo' only 'ay one word at a 'ime?" She asked. At that Sideswipe laughed. Sunstreaker almost. Almost smiled, but he remembered Ratchet was in there watching. So instead he smirked and replied "No. I can talk more, I just don't always like to." She nodded and tilted her head to the side looking at his helm. "I ha'e 'ose 'ings." she said pointing to his helm fins. "Yeah. You do." Sunstreaker answered poking her helm fin. She smiled him, and they just stood there looking at each other. Until Ratchet ruined the moment. "Alright. Out of my med bay. Make sure gets energon tonight." Ratchet said pointing at the door. NightFury looked up at Sunstreaker as he walked to the door. Sideswipe looked down at her and nodded his head in Sunstreaker's direction. She got the message and ran or waddled quickly to Sunstreaker and grabbed his hand. He froze and looked down to see NightFury looking up at him with her big sky blue optics. He then turned and kept walking while holding her hand.

Sideswipe smiled and said "C'mon SoundBreaker." and the Cyber-Tiger followed. Sideswipe caught up to his brother and NightFury and the four headed to the twins quarters. They reached the room without running into anybody in the hallway and Sunstreaker typed in the pascode with his free hand. When they entered NightFury started looking around takining in evey little detail of their room. "Ok. First, we need to get you cleaned up." Sunstreaker said looking down at the small femme. She looked up at him, then down at her body. "Yeah." She said nodding vigurously, clearly not to happy with her apperance. Sunstreaker walked her to their private wash racks, and turned on the water. He looked at her expectanly and she toddled into the warm water happily. He then got a wash cloth and began scrubbing the dirt and mud off the sparkling, who in turn was sighing and humming happily to be getting clean. Sunstreaker smiled to himself while trying really hard to not pay attention to Sideswipe causually leaneing against the door frame watching them.

Sunstreaker finished cleaning her off and then turned off the water. Surprisingly he wasn't worried about his appearence at the moment. He dried off NightFury and carried her back out of their wash racks. He set her on his berth and went into a closet. He returned with a can of his golden sunshine paint, and a can of wax with a cloth. NightFury smiled and squealed with glee when she realized Sunny was going to repaint and wax her. Sunstreaker smiled and began painting her.

Sideswipe decided to clean himself up while sunny and Night' had some time alone to get to know each other. When he finished he exited their wash racks to see Sunstreaker just finishing NightFury's wax. "Wow. I'm seeing doubles." He spoke looking at the two. Now that NightFury was clean the twins could get a good look at her, and her name was the opposite of her paint. She seemed to reach maybe just above the twins knees. She was gold and black, had shiny little pointed helm fins (like sunstreakers) on the side of her helm, and shiny little horns on the top of her helm. They had already figured out the vents on her helm fins lit up when she spoke like WheelJacks. But to sum all that up she looked just like a mini Sunstreaker. Which was kind of scary. One Sunstreaker was enough, now they had a mini one. And she obviously had an attitude. By the way she stood you could tell she was almost fearless, and had enough confidence to fill Cyberton. She's the type of femme that's going to stick up for herself and the ones she cares about, no matter how small she is.

Sideswipe walked over to the two "Wow. You look good NightFury." he said to her. She smiled up and him then replied sounded _JUST _like a certain bot. "Thanks, I know." Sideswipe chuckled, and Sunstreaker smiled proudly. "I'm going to get cleaned up." Sunstreaker said turning and heading into the wash racks for his turn. "C'mon. We'll go to the rec. room." Sideswipe said carefully picking up the small femme and holding her close to his chest. She hesitated, but then realised it was ok and cuddled into his chest. Man how she missed being held like this. Being able to feel another bots spark beat. She almost fell into recharge, but decided not to because she was in a new place. She needed to find out about her surroundings and the bots in it. So far, the twins, Optimus, and Ratchet were ok. To deep in her thoughts NightFury didn't realize they had walked down the hallway and were now entering a room. She turned her head to see a bunch of different bots sitting around in a big room. A few of them glanced at Sideswipe and watched closely trying to see the golden bundle in his arms. Sideswipe sat down at a table with Jazz and Bluestreak, he then set NightFury on the table in front of him. She turned and looked at the two mechs. Watching them suspiciously she stood up and turned around fully facing the two and sat back down watching them intensely. Jazz noticed this as did Sideswipe. So Jazz spoke "Hey there lil' lady! I'm Jazz." She eyed him carefully then answered "NightFury." "I'm Bluestreak! It's nice to meet you! And I must say you are just adorable! It's been a long time since I've seen a sparkling, a femme at that matter!" Bluestreak said cheerfully. Sideswipe chuckled at NightFury's expression to Bluestreak's fast and never ending talking. Then Jazz stood up "Hey Blue' Ratchet can see us now to get fixed up." he said. Bluestreak bid goodbye to the two and followed Jazz out of the room. NightFury relaxed and looked at Sideswipe. "Wanna go back to 'unny." she said rather demanding. Sideswipe smiled at her and patted her head. "He'll be here in a minute." he told her, she nodded and turned back to watch all the other bots in the room.

NightFury was watching the other bots while Sideswipe blabbered on and on about Primus know what. She just wasn't interested at the moment to listen. NightFury then somehow above all the noise heard footsteps approching them. She turned around to see Tracks standing there. Sideswipe and stopped talking and was watching Tracks. "So this is the new sparkling. Hmpf if you ask me I think the Deceoticons should've taken her." Tracks said eyeing the small golden femme. NightFury stood up and smiled. Because right behind Tracks was Sunstreaker and SoundBreaker, both looking read to pumle him into a scrap heap. "That's just it Tracks, nobody asked you." Sunstreaker growled behind him. Tracks jumped and turned around to see Sunstreaker staring him down. SoundBreaker growled and took a step forwards. "I just got all my dents out, and repainted my self." Tracks said backing away from them. NightFury glaring at him the whole time. When he was gone she turned to Sunstreaker " 'Unny!" she cheered and reaching her arms out for him. He gave a small smile and picked her up. She carfully wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs as best as she could around his chest. Now holding on to him like a koala. "It's time to recharge." Sunstreaker said. NightFury nodded at him and Sunny headed for the door. Before he followed Sideswipe grabbed 4 cubes of energon, while holding the cubes carefully Sideswipe left the rec. room heading back to his shared quarters.

Sideswipe enetered the room and handed Sunstreaker and NightFury a cube of energon. Well NightFury fot a little sippy cup type thing Ratchet had given him. He then put another cube on the floor for SoundBreaker, and finally drank his.

After the four drank their energon NightFury was now ready to recharge. Sideswipe layed down on his berth with NightFury and was about to go into recharge when she stood up and climed off the berth. "Where are you going?" Sideswipe asked watching her. She pointed at the other berth and said "Unny." She then waddled over to Sunny's berth and poked him. He turned over and had a look of annoyance, but it dissapeared when he say NightFury. "What?" he asked. "Wanna 'eep with you." she said trying to climb up there with him. He smiled and picked her up placing her next to him. Then the room was filled with silence. Sideswipe was still awake though thinking about the connection Sunstreaker made with the sparkling and how he already has a soft spot for her. He then smiled and went into recharge himself.

* * *

**There we go! hehe this chapter was cute! awwww Sunny's soft spot her NightFury! They are gonna be the best if friends :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry my peoples. I'm so ashamed I haven't updated sooner for you guys. BUT! Hehe somehow I can oboe update on my phone! So yay! here you guys go more cuteness! :D**

* * *

**NightFury's** **POV**

I woke up early the next morning. Actually I was the first one up!...if that's somethin to be proud of. I slowly opened my optics and saw a shinny yellow chest in front of me. I looked up and saw Sunny still in recharge. I went to get up but realized his arm was wrapped around me. Now I really wanted down. I whined and grunted, until I FINALLY got free. I hopped off the berth and started looking around. I spotted my sippy cup and it had the rest of my energon from last night in it. I grabbed my cup and left the room drinking it.

**Sunstreakers pov:**

I started to wake up when I felt NightFury squirming around. I didn't pay much attention, I guessed she just wanted down. I then heard the door open. I figured it was Sideswipe so I stayed in bed. I mean it's fraggin 7:30 in the morning! It was quite..a little too quite, the weird feeling in my tanks told me something wasn't right. Now I figured I had to get up. I inclined my optics and look around the room. Sideswipe was still on his berth...so who left the room..? " FRAG! Sideswipe! Please tell me NightFury is next to you!?" I asked hopefully. When I yelled I scared him awake and he fell to the floor with a squawk. "What? No she's not over here? She was with you!" He yelled back collecting himself off the floor. After his processor finished processing what I just told him, I swear a click could be heard in that helm of his. "Oh **. We lost a sparkling!" He said panicking. "C'mon we have to find her!" I replied and we left our room.  
We headed for the rec room first, which was a bad idea, because IronHide and Ratchet were in there. "Have you guys seen NightFury!?" Sideswipe blurted. "What do you mean 'have we seen her'!?" Ratchet answered standing and unsubspacing his wrench. "You two sayin' you lost tha sparklin'?!" IronHide said powering his cannons. "Oh. I think I heard her!" Sideswipe lied, and we bolted from the room. We raced down the hallways looking everywhere for her, but we couldn't find her.  
We had been searching for at least 2 hours now and some mechs figured out what we were looking for. Now the whole team is looking for her. 'What if the Decepticons came and got her?' I thought feelin my spark twinge with pain. I just met her and I already care for her like I care for Sideswipe. ::;We'll find her Sunny, I promise. I'm just as worried. But I'm sure she just went to explore the base is all.;:: Sideswipe said trying to reassure me.

It was almost time for mid-day energon an we still haven't found her! I'm really startin to worry, and so is Sideswipe. I am so close to just breaking down. I nearly slaughtered Hound when he informed us there was a search party going outside the base. After they left the rest of us continued searching in the base. Then we got a comm. from Wheeljack. -GUYS I FOUND NIGHTFURY! SHE WAS IN AN OLD ENERGON STORAGE ROOM!- he yelled over the comm. -WHICH ONE!?- everyone including me and Sideswipe yelled back at him. -In the south side of the base the very back hallway.- he answered.

**Sideswipes pov:**

As soon as we got the location me and Sunny sprinted off to the storage room.  
We arrived and we the second ones there. We stood outside the door with Wheeljack and Prowl. "Why isn't the door open yet!" Sunstreaker growled. "She accedentaly locked it from the inside and we can't get it open." Wheeljack answered trying to pick the lock. "Move." Sunny growled. Wheeljack stumbled out of the way. When Wheeljack was out of the way Sunstreaker kicked the door down. In side was little NightFury COVERED in spilled energon. Sunny and I raced in and he scooped her up. "Where have you been! We have been looking for you ALL day!?" Sunny and I yelled. She looked at us for a moment, and then hugged Sunstreaker. "I'm 'orry. I di'nt mean 'o make yo' worry." She said and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I wanted 'o explore 'he ba'e" she then said. "You shouldn't have run off though NightFury." Prowl said. "Frag off Prowl! She just wanted to check out the place she's supposed to be living in!" I snapped at him. I pushed him out of the way and we headed towards the med bay to make sure NightFury wasn't injured.

**Third person pov:**

After seein Ratchet and having Night' talk to Optimus the twins and NightFury were back in the quarters they were sharing. They sat there quietly. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both had their helm in ther hands, while NightFury sat in between them twiddling her thumbs. "I'm 'orry." NightFury whispered starting to sniffle. Sunstreaker sighed and Sideswipe grabbed NightFury pulling her into a hug. "Promise us you'll never EVER scare us like that again." Sides' said. Sunstreaker looked at the two and smiled slightly, then he actually joined in on the hug. "I promise." NightFury whispered to them kissing them each on the cheek. "We need to get this energon off you." Sunsteaker murmured. NightFury nodded in agreement. Sideswipe then unsubspaced her soppy cup, "I'll go get our energon." He said lightly kissing her forehelm and exiting the room. "Are you mad at me 'unny?" NightFury asked looking Sunstreaker in the optics. "No? How could I be at you?" He answered playfully and then also kissing her forehelm. NightFury smiled brightly and the two went to the wash racks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter** **for you guys! :) **

* * *

Later that evening the twins and NightFury were in the rec room.

" 'ide'ipe, i'm boooorrrrreeeedddd." Nightfury whined. Sideswipe scooped her up off the floor tossing her in the air before setting her in his lap. "Well, what do you wanna do?" Sides' asked her. Night' hummed and looked around the room. "Out'ide!" She said pointing to the door. Sideswipe smiled "Alright we can go outside, but just for a little while." he answered. He stood up and headed for the door. " 'unny coming 'oo?" She asked looking at Sunstreaker. Said bot turned around from his spot on the couch. "That depends on where your going." Sunstreaker answered walking over to the two. NightFury beamed. "Out'ide!" She cheered. Sunny smirked then shrugged "I'll go." "Yay!" her and Sideswipe cheered. The three walked outside and NightFury sighed with relief and closed her optics. Sideswipe chuckled "What are you doing NightFury?" he asked. "Shhhh. rela'ng in the 'un." she replied laying her head on his shoulder. Sunstreaker smiled at her. "Hm. Otay, done rela'ng. Want down." NightFury demanded. Sideswipe set her on the ground. As soon as she touched the ground she took off. "Where are you going?" Sideswipe asked running after her. She giggled and jumped while running. "To play!" she cheered joyfully. Sideswipe was chasing her, when he heard a car engine. Sure enough, Sunstreaker zipped past him in his alt mode. "Hey! Wait!" Sides' yelled transforming and following his brother. They caught up to NightFury, she was squationg down next to a shrub and looking at something. The twins skid to a stop and transformed. "What are you looking at?" Sunstreaker asked walking towards her. "I don't know?" NightFury shrugged. They moved closer and looked around her. There in front of her was an angry looking rattle snake. The twins gasp and Sunstreaker yanked her away. NightFury spueaked and gasped in pain. "OWOWOWOWOWOWO! 'UNNY THAT 'URTS!" she yelled. "IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!" He yalled back. They backed away from the snake. "What hurts?" Sideswipe asked. "'Unny pulled my arm." NightFury answered rubing her arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Sunstreaker apologized kneeling in front of her. "It's ok." she forgave quitely. "Can I have a hug?" Sunstreaker asked opening his arms. NightFury beamed and ran into his arms. "Well, I think it's time to go in." Sideswipe said pointing to the door where Ratchet was standing. NightFury smiled and started running towards him "Race you!'' she yalled over her shoulder. Sideswipe laughed and he and Sunstreaker raced after her. Ratchet opened his arms and Night' Jumped up. Ratchet chuckled. "Hey, Hatchet, you gonna catch me to?!" Sideswipe asked running to him. "Absolutly not!...Sideswipe don't you dare!" NightFury eeped as Sideswipe 'accedentaly' collided with them sending them all to the floor. NightFury and Sideswipe were giggling and two clangs could be heard as Ratchet and Sunstreaker both hit Sideswipe in the head. "Owww." Sideswipe whined. Ratvhet huffed and stood up with NightFury in his arms. Sunstreaker held his arms out to collect Night' from Ratchet, but the medic pulled her back from his reach. "Give her here Ratchet." Sunstreaker said dryly while glaring at him. "No. Optimus wants to see you two in his office." the medic told the two warriors. "_I_ will be taking care of NightFury until you ae done speaking with Prime.'' Ratchet said, he then turned and headed down the hall. NightFury waved bye at the two and they waved back.

**(Optimus' office) **

"Boys, I have a mission for you." Optimus said as the two walked in and took a seat infront of him. "What kind of mission? How long will it take?" Sideswipe questioned. "I just need you two to go out on a patrol. I know you two won't approve, but the patrol is in mexico." Optimus informed them. They stood up outradged. "Mexico! We can't go to Mexico! NightFury needs us!-" "You mean you need her." Optimus cut him off. "What? I-I Optimus." Sunstreaker stuttered, then growled and stormed out of the room. Sideswipe looked at Optimus apologeticaly. "Sorry about that. But we need StarFury than you think. I can feel it in my spark, and Sunny feels it too. I'm not sure what it's about yet, but there is something special about her. You'll have to find somebody else to do it." he said. "Sideswipe, I know you have a connection with her. But, you two are going on this mission and that is final. If you want you can talk to NightFury all day on a comm link we can set up. It is only for two days." Optimus said sternly at the beggining but it faded away as quickly as it showed. Sideswipe let out a low growl. "Fine. We'll do your fraggin' mission. But she has to stay with Ratchet the whole time. No exceptions. And if she is harmed, scratched, has messed up paint, or anyhting, the pit is going to be released on this base." Sideswipe growled and stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Optimus sighed.

**(med-bay) **

Sideswipe reached the doors to the med-bay and stopped. He heard his brother and Ratchet talking, about NightFury. "Sunstreaker, I don't know how I missed this but, NightFury has a few mental illnesses." "What? W-what kind of illnesses?" Sunstreaker stuttered. Ratchet sighed "Well, she was sparked about a month early, she has OCD, Dyslexia, and...has mild depression." he answsered. After hearing this Sideswipe burst into the med-bay. "What does all of that mean?" he asked. At the sound Night' looked up from the corner she was playing in with SounBreaker, but then ressumed playing. Ratchet motioned for them to follow him into his office. "What that means Sideswipe is her OCD makes her I guess in your words a neat freak. Somethings she has to do, like her appearence, she is not egotistic, it's her OCD. Her toys, before you two arrived I watched her organize all her toys by color, shape, and aphabetically. When she draws on paper, she has to skip the first piece of paper everytime. Her Dyslexia affects how she sees things. Some letters and numbers will appear as different letters or numbers. Like 6's and 9's, she will easily confuse one for the other. Same with letters. Now her depressiopn. That was probably caused when she was seperated from her mother. This I already knew of. When she is not with one of you, she is quite, seperates herself from everyone, and just seems to be drained of all the happiness in her life." Ratchet told them. "But, you can't cure any of those?" Sideswipe asked. "Her OCD i can order some medication from Cybertron that will cause her to not want everything to be perfect, her dyslexia I can't do anything for that. And her depression, well I can give her medicine-" He was cut off by Sunstreaker. "No. Absolutly not. We will help her with her illnesses, but you are _NOT_ putting our sparkling on 'happy pills'!" Sunstreaker told him. "Your sparkling?" Ratchet questioned with a raised optic ridge. "Yes, I think of her as ours. We take care of her. We love her as if she was our own. I know we won't have a sparkling of our own because we are split spark twins. But this is as close as we can get." Sideswipe answered with a sharp nod. Ratchet stood there shocked. "You mean, you two actually want a sparkling?" he asked. "Well, yeah. I mean, doesn't everybody want to have a family at some point. And she kinda looks like us." Sideswipe replied sheepishly. "Well then, I, well ok. I don't see any harm in you two becoming her parental units." Ratchet said. "She is now in your custody. I think everybody already thought she was though. But now it's official." he then said smiling. Sideswipe smiled, but it then faded. "We have a mission to go on. In Mexico for two days." Sideswipe said sadly. "What?! I said we weren't going!" Sunstreaker snarled. "I said we weren't going too! But Prime told me we don't have a choice." Sideswipe replied. "Ratchet, will you keep an eye on her?" Sunstreaker huffed. "Sure." Ratchet said still smiling.

The three exited the med-bay and found NightFury organizing Ratchets tools. "Hey beautiful, what are you doing?" Sunstreaker greeted NightFury. She smiled and shrugged. "Don't know. Ju't wanna organi'e." She answered. "Well, It's time for energon. Then we need to talk. Ok? So lets go." Sunny said picking her up. NightFury waved bye to Ratchet and Soundbreaker, then three left the med-bay. They walked to their quarters after getting their energon. "What do we nee' 'o talk abou'?" Night' asked. "Drink your energon first, then we'll talk." Sideswipe told her. She nodded and looked down at her energon for a moment. "What are you doing?" Sides' asked her confused. She looked up at him "Mommy always made us thank Primus for the energon we got before we drank it." she answered. "Praying?" Sunstreaker questioned. NighFury nodded and took a drink. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker smiled at eachother. ::;She's a perfect little femme, isn't she?;:: Sideswipe asked his brother over their bond. ::;I knew she was perfect when I first met her. She's just like DawnLight. She has a pure spark and would never hurt a soul.;:: Sunny answered. "Ok. NightFury, Tomorrow me and Sideswipe have to go on a mission. We'll be back in two days, we need you to stay with Ratchet while were gone." Sunstreaker said kneeling in front of her. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Your leaving me?" she asked starting to cry. "Hey, no were not leaving. We will be back sweetspark. I promise."Sideswipe said sitting next to her. "NightFury. Listen to me, we are going to come back. Were not leaving you. OK? And when we come back we can play outside for as long as you want." Sunstreaker reassured her. Sideswipe wiped her tears away. "'Unny, c-c-can I call you guys m-m-my daddys?" NightFury sniffled. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe smiled "We'd ne honored if you did." Sideswipe said hugging her. She smiled at them, then yawned. "You ready to recharge?" Sideswipe asked her. "Nuh-uh. Not tired." she protested her eyes getting darkening with tiredness. Sideswipe chuckled "Suuurrre. C'mon kido. Your sleeping with me tonight." "How about we put our berth together and she sleeps with both of us." Sunstreaker suggested standing up. Sideswipe nodded in approvement and then picked up a lighlty recharging NightFury and craddled her in his arms. "Sure i'll move the berths Sideswipe, you just stand there." Sunstreaker said sarcastically. Sideswipe was too busy smiling and rocking NightFury to pay attention and just mumbled a yeah. Sunstreaker started pushing his berth towards Sideswipe. When it scrapped on the floor an earsplitting sound erupted through the room. The sound scared NightFury awake in the blink of an Optic. "Shh. It's ok. It's just Sunny moving the berths." Sideswipe cooed rocking and rubbing NightFurys back to get her back into recharge. When sunny finished NightFury was placed in the middle of the two. Sunstreaker kissed her forehelm "I love you NightFury." He whispered before falling into recharge. Sideswipe copying his actions.

* * *

_okie dokie! so in the next chapter the twins go on their mission! Wait and see how NightFury handles being away from her new daddys! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Next chapter! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The next morning the twins woke NightFury up early, so they could leave for their mission. "NightFury, c'mon you gotta get up." Sideswipe whispered in her audios. NightFury whined and turned her back to him cuddling into Sunstreaker. "Ugh, 5 more minutes Sides'." Sunstreaker grumbled. "No. C'mon Sunstreaker, we have to go. The faster we go, the faster we can come back." Sideswipe sighed. Sunstreaker sighed and grumbled to himself before he sat up. He scooped NightFury into his arms and sat there cuddling her close. Sideswipe smiled and took NightFury from Sunstreaker, whom then glared and growled lowly at his red twin. "Oh shut up Sunshine. You gotta share." Sideswipe grumbled smiling down at the golden femme sleeping in his arms.

"Alright, lets take her to Ratchet." Sunstreaker sighed. Sideswipe reluctantly nodded. The twins exited their quarters and headed to the med bay. "Ratchet!" Sideswipe called.

**_CLANG! _**

"You idiot. Shut up! She's recharging!" Sunstreaker growled quietly at his brother. "Ow. Sorry." Sideswipe whined. A door opened and Ratchet emerged from his office. "You two leaving already?" He grumbled. Sunstreaker nodded. "Well, you'll have to wake NightFury. She's already going to have a hard time with you gone. If she wakes up and you're gone, then she'll go into a panic attack and many things will go wrong after that." Ratchet told the twins. "But, she's so peaceful. We don't want to wake her." Sunstreaker awed at the sparkling. Ratchet sighed "Now." "Fine." Sideswipe replied. He layed her down on the medical berth. "NightFury. C'mon sweetspark. You need to wake up. Me and Sideswipe have to leave soon." Sunstreaker said shaking her softly. NightFury stirred and let out soft sparkling chirps and clicks. "'Unny. 'Ide'ipe." She said grogily. "Yeah. It's us sweetspark." Sideswipe cooed.

"NightFury, it's me, Ratchet. I need you to listen. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have to leave now." Ratchet told her. He eyes widened and she chirped. "No, I don't want them 'o leave!" she whined starting to cry. "They have to. They can call and talk to you whenever you want." Ratchet paused and looked at the twins. They nodded in agreement. Ratchet then sent them a secret comm telling them to turn, leave, and don't look back at her. "We'll be back NightFury, be good." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe said together. They then turned and left with out looking back. "NOOOOOOO! 'UNNY! 'IDE'IPE!" she screamed. The twins kept walking. She screamed, clicked and chirped despratley tring to get the twins to come back.

Wheeljack, who was in his lab a few doors down from the med bay, heard the yelling and ran to the med bay. "Whats wrong!?" He asked worridly. "Oh thank Primus, Wheeljack help me!" Ratchet yelled at him. The scientist rushed over and helped the medic hold down the distressed sparkling.

"Hey, shhhh it's ok. Sunny and Sides' will be back. Don't worry." Wheeljack said trying to reassure the sparkling. "Rat'het made 'unny and 'ides go away." NighyFury cried. "Shh I know. Ratchet's a big meanie." Wheeljack replied smugly. Ratchet glared at him "Give me NightFury and get out. The twins want her to stay with me. And I don't want to deal with them if they find out she didn't stay with me." Ratchet told the inventor. "Ohhh c'mom Ratch, I just wanna have some fun with the little cutie!" Wheeljack whined. Ratchet glared at him but stayed silent. "Ok! I'll take your silence as a yes! I'll have her back for her noon energon!" Wheeljack said running out of the med bay with NightFury before Ratchet could protest.

* * *

"So NightFury, what do you want to do?" Wheeljack asked walking through the base aimlessly. NightFury shrugged then her optics widedned. "Out'ide!" She said. Wheeljack smiled behind his mask and nodded heading to the exit.

They walked outside and NightFury smiled and started looking around curiously. "Wha' over der'" NightFury asked poiting to some bushes. "Wanna go find out?" Wheeljack asked. NightFury nodded her head, and Wheeljack walked over towards the bushes. Once he was past them he looked around. Over by some cacti was a rabbit eating some flowers. NightFury's optics widened and she gasped at the furry animal. Wheeljack set her on the ground and she began sneaking around to try and capture the rabbit.

Crouching down low NightFury let out a small growl and pounced. The rabbit, however was just a little faster and hopped out of the way. NightFury stood up and began following the rabbit in hot pursuit. "Hey! NightFury wait! Don't go off to far!" Wheeljack yelled chasing after her. After running around for a while he lost site if her. "NightFury!?" He called out to her.

Then he heard a scream. "AAAAHHHHHH 'IDE'IPE! 'UNNY! 'AVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!" NightFury screamed. Wheeljack took off towards the sound. He turned a corner to the back of the base and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. NightFury was being carried off by the Decepticon Conhead seeker trine. "Slag. The twins are so going to kill me...along with Ratchet, Ironhide, and everyone else. That is, if theres anything left once the twins are done." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Uh-ohhhh! Wheeljack is sooooo dead. Haha xD wait till he has to tell everyone else what happened. And then the twins! **

**Review please! :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! Ha, in the last chapter Wheeljack did somethin bad! Let us see what happens! :D**

* * *

"Frag. I'm dead-I'm dead-i'm dead-i'm dead!" Wheeljack mumbled franticly to himself walking down the Ark hallway. "Wheeljack!" Someone called out behind him. He froze, that voice...it was...uh oh.

"Wheeljack. Where is NightFury?" Ratchet growled.

"Uuuhh. Well, you see...I was with her. Outside...and she ran off. And the uh..Decepticons might have accidentally got her.." Wheeljack said nervously. Ratchet looked at him for a moment. "Excuse me? Could you repeat that last part? I don't think I heard that right? It sounded like you said the Decepticons got her?" Ratchet asked dangerously calm. "Well, I did say that. The Decepticons did get her." Wheeljack replied shrinking in on himself, getting ready for the hit with the wrench that was sure to come. "Oh, so I did here you correctly!?" Ratchet growled grabbing one of Wheeljacks helm fins. "Owowowowowow! Ratchet! I'm sorry! Please don't tell the twins!" Wheeljack whimpered trying to turn his body to relieve some of the pain, and keep up with Ratchets storming pace down the hall. "Oh, I'M not telling the twins when they get back tomorrow, YOU are!" Ratchet said knocking loudly on Optimus' office door. A muffled 'come in' was heard, and Ratchet entered with Wheeljack in tow.

"What can I help you with Ratchet?...shouldn't you be watching NightFury?" Optimus asked raising an optic ridge.

"Wheeljack has something to tell you." The medic said tossing said mech forward.

"Uh, well...you see-"

"Spit it out already!"

"I kinda accedentaly let NightFury get captured by the Decepticons!" Wheeljack stuttered out.

Optimus sat there in shock for a moment. Before he sighed and rubbed his nasal ridge. "Wheeljack. You do realize, the twins have come very close to her. Practically her parents. So you're basically telling me that you lost the twins sparkling. The twins that are capable of -and have- ripped Decepticons in half. So when they return sometime tomorrow evening, they will be anxious to see their sparkling, and YOU will tell them what happened...and Ratchet, YOU are going to tell the twins why NightFury was not with you." Optimus said with a stern look set on the two mechs in front of him. Wheeljack let out a shaky breath and nodded. "I'd like to stay functioning thank you. So I suggest we get her back today or tomorrow morning." Ratchet said gruffly.

Optimus shook his head no. "I'm afraid we cannot get her back so soon Ratchet. Our men are still tired from our battle just last week. We will have to wait." Optimus said. Ratchet sighed, "Fine. But I want them in the brig when I tell them." He then left the office heading for his med bay, Wheeljack heading for his lab.

* * *

** (NightFury's POV)**

I was being carried away by Decepticons. I remember seeing Wheeljack running after me before I was hit and knocked out.

When I woke up I was in a dark room. I looked to my left and saw glowing energy bars. I immediately sat up and scurried to the back corner. Then the door opened. I curled up in a tight little ball, my knees pressed to my chest. The mech in the room was big. Maybe bigger than Sides' and Sunny. A tear rolled down my cheek at the thought of my daddies. Then the mech unsubspaced an energon cube and held it out at the edge of my cell. I sniffled and wiped the tears from my face and stood up. I slowly walked towards the mech outside my cell. As I got closer, I could see more details on him, he was blue and white, a red visor, a mask, and buttons on him.

When I reached the bars they faded out of existence and the mech held out the cube more to me. I looked at it, and he tilted his helm to the side slightly. Reminding me of one of those organic pets, called dogs, Jazz showed me and told me about. I reached out and took the mech sized cube from him. He kept one finger on to make sure I didn't spill it everywhere as I took a small sip to test it. It tasted a little different from my usual energon, but I think it's 'cuz Sunny and Sides' always poured stuff in it. I took another drink, this one more like a big gulp, and kept my optics locked on his. Still watching him I took another big gulp, but this time I choked on it and ended up coughing. He quickly set the cube down and patted my back firmly, helping me. I jumped back from him and just stood there looking at him.

He knelt down and watched me. "What is your designation sparkling?" he asked/demanded.

"NightFury. And I'm NOT a 'arkling!" I said stomping my foot. He nodded his head once. "I am Soundwave." he told me. "Why ahm I 'ere?" I asked him wanting to cry again. "Because Megatron wants you to grow up and be a Decepticon...will you come with me NightFury?" He said. I felt hot tears rolling down my face, "No! I don' wanna be a Dece'ticon!" I cried. I then ran around him and crawled through an air vent close to the floor. He reached for me and I felt his fingers graze my foot. I started crawling as fast as I could feeling like a sparkling.

After lots of turns and dead ends, I saw another vent leading into a room. I crawled towards it and looked into the room, making sure it was empty. Seeing as it was empty, I pushed the vent opened and crawled out. I stood up off the floor and looked around. I was in somebots room. I heard footsteps coming closer and ran under one of the three berths. The door opened, and I saw three pairs of pedes step in.

I stayed perfectly still as one of them walked over and sat on the berth I was under. He started talking to the other two. "Hey TC? When can we go flying?" the mech said.

"Later 'Warp." the other one said. "Why can't we go nooooowww!?" the one above me whined. "Primus Skywarp, later!" another one said. The one I guess is Skywarp huffed , and stomped one pede on the ground. Thats when I noticed this ugly little brown bug with antennas crawling towards me. I felt my optics widen slightly, it looked really gross and scary.

It was really close to me now and I really didn't want it to touch me. Thats when my pede slipped and i fell to the ground with an 'oof'. I gasped when someone grabbedmy pede and lifted me into the air. "Hey! You're that little femme the coneheads nabbed earlier! What are you doing in here?" He asked me. I looked at him with wide optics. He was purple and black and was staring right back at me with curious red optics. "Skywarp! What are you doing! Your going to scare the poor youngling to death!" The other one said. I was then taken from Skywarp and held close to the red, white, and blue bot. He cradled me in his arms and looked down at me. "Hello there little femme. What's your designation. I'm Starscream." He said. I looked up at him with wide fluidy optics. "I'm NightFury." I replied. He smiled at me. "How did you get here? I thought they put you in the brig?" he asked. "I wan from 'ound'wave." I told him. "Oh. Well, Soundwave is a nice mech. He wouldn't hurt you. And neither will we. But you do need to go see Megatron." He then said turning and heading for the door.

Walking down the hallway I started squirming in Starscreams arm, I didn't have a good view of what was around me. After my first couple of squirms Starscream shifted me so my legs could partially wrap around his chest amd my arms around his neck. Now I could see the other two bots, Skywarp and another one. "Who are 'ou?" I asked looking at the blue one. He gave me a small smile and said, "I'm Thundercracker." I smiled and waved at him, "Hewo 'Under'acker." Skywarp smiled at me, "Hey! NightFury, say my name! Skywarp!" He said. I looked at him then at Thundercracker who shrugged. "'Kywarp!" I chirped. Skywarp smiled at me.

Then I was set on the floor and Starscream typed in a code to a room and the door slid open. I was gently nudged forward by Starscream and I walked into the room.

There sitting in a big chair was Megatron. Next to him stood Soundwave. I felt my optics grow wide in terrow at the sight of Megatron and stepped back into Starscream. Starscream looked down at me and smiled softly. I then turned to Megatron and slowly walked towards him. When I was a few feet in front of him he grinned and said, "Hello Nightfury. I'm glad to have you here."

"Hi." I said shakily.

"What were you doing outside of the Autobot base? Thats where some of my seekers said they grabbed you from." He asked me.

"I-I-I wa' pwayin' wif Wheeljack. 'cuz my daddies had 'o go 'omewhere." I replied.

"Who are you daddies? I thought you arrived alone?" Starscream asked somewhere behind me.

"'Ide'ipe and 'un'treaker. I call dem my daddies." I replied

"Would this Sideswipe and Sunstreaker be the lambo twins? Sideswipe red and Sunstreaker yellow?" Megatron asked. I nodded. He just hummed thoughtfully. Then, "Alright. Soundwave, put her back in the brig. Double the security in the brig and at all of the entrances. If those terror twins are her fathers...I don't want them getting in the base and killing half of my men." Megatron said.

* * *

~time skip~

The next day around noon, the terror twins returned from their patrol in Mexico.

"Hey Ratchet! Wheres NightFury!?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said running into the medbay. Wheelkjack, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus were all in there and at the site of them Wheeljack screamed and ran towards the door, but was caught by Ironhide. "Whats going on?" Sunstreaker asked narrowing his optics. Ironhide shoved Wheeljack towards them.

Before them Wheeljack stood there shaking like a leaf. "I-I uh...well. You see. After-you-leff-I-took-Nightfury-from-Ratchet-so-I- could-calm-her-down-but-when-we-went-outside-she-r an-off-chasing-a-bunny-and-she-runs-very-fast-and- I-lost-sight-of-her.-Then-the-Decepticons-got-her! " He said breaking Blurrs record cor the fastes talker. "Wait what!? I didn't catch ANY of that? Wheres Nightfury?" Sideswipe asked him again.

"..."

"Wheeljack." Sideswipe growled.

"...I LOST NIGHTFURY TO THE DECEPTICONS!" He cried running behind Optimus.

"..."

"YOU WHAT!?" They yelled in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

"YOU LET OUR SPARKLING GET CAPTURED BY THE DECEPTICONS!?" Sunstreaker yelled. Sideswipe stood with his fist clenched.  
"Now Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. Calm down. Wheeljack didn't mean for this to happen." Optimus reassured. "It wouldn't have happened if she had stayed with Ratchet!" Sunstreaker yelled back. Everyone in the room got quite because they knew that was true. "Listen. We're going to get her back." Ratchet said calmly. Sideswipe just growled lowly, turned and left the room. "See what you did! You think it's bad when I get mad! Just you wait! Sideswipe's about to blow up. And when he does, you better be ready to clean up the mess." Sunstreaker growled. "What do ya mean?" Ironhide asked. "Do you know what a 'Sideswipe tantrum' is?"  
"No..."  
"Your about to find out. So get your med-bay ready."

(NightFury's POV)

"No! Please! I don't like it in the brig!" I yelled as Soundwave made his way towards me. "Wait, Soundwave. We want our guest to be comfortable don't we? Soooo...Soundwave, you will take care of her." Megatron said with an evil smirk. "B-but, Lord Megatron...i have jobs to do...I can't take care of a sparklin too." Soundwave argued.  
"No buts Soundwave. I trust you completely and know you will fight to keep her here out of the Autoscum's hands."  
"As you wish Megatron."

Now i'm really scared. Soundwave is HUGE! And he doesn't have a face! What if he's really mean!? What if he locks me in a little cage until I offline!? I kept backing up with every thought of what he could do to me until I hit a wall. I looked back up, just in time to see Soundwave reaching his arms down towards me. I slid down the wall till my butt touched the ground. A small whimper escaped my mouth as Soundwave scooped me up and walked out of the room. "Shhhh. Don't worry little one. I won't hurt you." He cooed holding me close to his chasis over his spark chamber. His spark beat sounded upbeat and happy. Like he was excited about something. Maybe he's excited about getting to take care of me...

I was brought out of my thoughts when a door opened. I looked around me and noticed I was in a pretty good sized room. He must be one of the higher ranking officers. He sat down on the berth in the room and looked down at me. I felt myself shaking like one of those green things that grow on that tall hard brown thing...what are they called? Oh, yeah! Trees! With...leaves! Yeah thats it. I was shaking like a leaf. My optics widened when a hand stroked my face calmingly. It was Soundwave. I reached my hand up and touched his mask. I pulled my hand away when it started to part. His visor also disappeared.

He had really pretty purple optics and a pretty face. His lips were curled up in a small smile as he watched me with curiosity. My small hand went back up to his face and I rubbed my fingers along his face gently. My hand went down his cheek and over his lips were I felt him softly kiss my hand.

Then with out warning he pulled me up and cradled me in his arms rocking me softly. "Why?" I whispered. "Why what?" He asked still rocking me. "Why are you being nice? I was taught Decepticons were big and mean...and will hurt me a lot." I explained. I saw him smile slightly again. "Your a sparkling. I couldn't ever bring myself to hurt a sparkling. Especially one as adorable as you." He said changing my position, so my head was laying on his shoulder, my curled under me, his hand supporting my butt and my arms around his neck. "But I-" he cut me off and I really wasn't to happy. "Shhh. You need to get some rest now." He whispered while he started rocking again. I yawned and tried to stay awake. But eventually I gave up and slipped into recharge.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD 

(AUTOBOT BASE, SUNSTREAKER'S POV)

I walked into mine, Sideswipes, and NightFury's room. My spark hurt just at the thought of her name. I looked around and noticed Sideswipe sitting on the floor in a corner, his knuckles dented, and a hole in the wall. "Sideswipe." I sighed. He looked up at me with complete rage flaring in his optics. So much anger his optics were almost an indigo color, instead of the bright baby blue color. I walked over and sat on the floor up against the wall next to him. "Sideswipe?" I asked cautiously.

Silence. Thats all I received from my brother that usually never shuts up. I looked forward and stared at the floor. "Stop it." Sideswipe said sternly. I will admit his tone of voice scared me a little. I hated it when he was truly and utterly furious. "What do you mean? Stop what?" I asked. I saw his fist clench again. "JUST STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!" He roared. Jumped and fell back onto my back. I sat up on my elbows and stared at him. He was steaming with anger. I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to do something I haven't done since I was younger. My eyes welled up and a tear rolled down my face. I turned my head away from Sideswipe, and astroseconds later I felt his presence next to me. He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back soothingly. "It's okay Sunny. You can cry. I won't tell...i'm so sorry I yelled at you." He whispered in a shaky voice. As soon as he kissed my helm lightly and rubbed my helm fin, I lost it. I started sobbing like I lost Sideswipe himself. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chasis, and cried. I cried like a little sparkling.

"Shhhh. I-it'll b-be okay S-s-sunny. We'll get 'er back." Sideswipe cried. "We'll get 'er back." He whispered again. After that I didn't hear any of the other words he said because my sobbing died down and we both fell into recharge, hugging each other close, and tear stains on our face.


End file.
